Stephen
}} STEVEN is a non-player character, first appearing in Shin Megami Tensei. History STEVEN is loosely based on the theoretical physicist Stephen Hawking. Hawking is famous for developing theorems based on black hole singularity and the transfer of items entering a black hole to another universe. He has since developed a new theorem which discounts the transfer to another universe, instead opting for the idea that information would be spit back out of the black hole in a garbled state. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Computer Programmer *Shin Megami Tensei II: Computer Programmer *Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Cameo *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...:'' Cameo Profile Shin Megami Tensei STEVEN is a brilliant computer programmer who is the main architect of the Terminal System project, a revolutionary technology which allowed instantaneous travel through computer networks. However, during one of those experiments, a terminal accidently connected to Makai, causing a demon to travel through. The supernatural being tried to communicate with STEVEN, but as STEVEN wasn't able to comprehend its language, it eventually got hostile and attacked, resulting in the crippling of STEVEN. This event ended up motivating STEVEN in developing the Demon Summoning Program. A computer file that, once downloaded in a COMP, will allow its user to translate the demon language, allowing for proper communication. It's also possess a auto-mapping and storage of demons on its memory plate function, as STEVEN hoped that someone would one day be able to use it to ally himself with demons to avert the obliteration of Tokyo by the upcoming war of the rising Messian and Gaea factions. Thus, he sent the Demon Summoning Program through e-mail to as many people as possible, before being captured by Gotou's forces and imprisoned in Echo Building; where he would meet the protagonist for the very first time. After this, he only makes minor appearances through the game, mostly to upgrade the protagonist's computer as well as the Demon Summoning Program, allowing the hero to store and summon more demons at the same time. Shin Megami Tensei II STEVEN is first mentioned when some drinkers at a bar inform Hawk that a "guy in a wheelchair" has been seen by numerous fighters while Virtual Battling, and that this phenomenon was not supposed to be part of the program. While training in the virtual world, Aleph himself is approached by the mysterious man who, after introducing himself, predicts that great calamities are about to befall Tokyo Millennium, saying that he has been waiting for strong warriors to appear at the various public Virtual Battlers scattered through town as to be able to give them what he calls a "Demon Summoning Program"; stating that if humanity doesn't learn how to use the power of the demons as their own, they will be destroyed by it. It is mainly through this technology, uploaded into Hawk's Arm Terminal, that he can communicate, recruit, and summon different demons. Through the remainder of the game, STEVEN can been seen on various other optional appearances, all in Virtual Battlers of different districts of both Tokyo Millennium and the Underworld. It is over these meetings that STEVEN is able to grant Aleph with different improvements and upgrades to his Demon Summoning Program, giving him the ability to stock more and more minions (to the maximum capability of twelve) through the use of a compression algorithm that, according to him, reduces the size of demon data that is able to be simultaneously stored inside a computer. The Devil Analyze program and the Identification System (used to show information about specific demons and certain items, respectively) were both also engineered by Steven. He appears much later, this time in Yesod, one of the multiple districts of the Abyss. There, he activates for Aleph the Terminal technology used in the Abyss, so that he can save the game and teleport himself whenever he like. In the Neutral Route he teleports you to Eden after you defeat the dragon Kuzuryu. Shin Megami Tensei: if... "STEVEN" is only mentioned briefly in the story's introduction as the user who uploaded the Demon Summoning Program to the school's computers via a "suspicious network". Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE '' STEVEN appears in silhouette during a cutscene that describes the events of Shin Megami Tensei. His Demon Summoning Program has been adopted as the main weapon of the Demon Busters, granting them the ability to summon and store demons. The Snakeman alludes to Steven often, even mentioning he received a COMP from him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV STEVEN returns as a guide to the protagonist, giving hints throughout the game. His appearance is said to be mere references to previous games in the series. Gallery Steven SMTIV.png|Steven as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Trivia *The reason why STEVEN is alive many years after the first Shin Megami Tensei is unknown. It should also be noted he survived the events of the Great Destruction, despite his crippled state. **In Shin Megami Tensei II, STEVEN reveals that he created a virtual space inside the network, so it can be inferred that he was able to escape the events of the Great Destruction by traveling inside the network. This can also explain as to why he is able to appear in the virtual battler early on in the game. References Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Allies Category:Neutral-Aligned Characters